bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Yoruichi Shihōin
| image = | race = Shinigami | birthday = 1 stycznia | gender = Kobieta | height = 156 cm | weight = 42 kg | affiliation = Soul Society, Sklep Urahary | previous affiliation = Gotei 13 | occupation = | previous occupation = 22 głowa Rodziny Shihōin, kapitan 2 Dywizji, dowódca Korpusu Zatrzymań w Onmitsukidō, dowódca Korpusu korekt korpusów, dowódca Oddziału Wykonawczego Milicji | team = | previous team = 2 Dywizja Onmitsukidō | partner = Kisuke Urahara | previous partner = Suì-Fēng, Marenoshin Ōmaeda | base of operations = Sklep Urahary, Karakura, świat ludzi | relatives = ? | education = ? | shikai = ? | bankai = ? | signature skill = Shunpo i Hakuda | manga debut = Tom 6, Rozdział 51 | anime debut = Odcinek 15 | video game debut = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | japanese voice = Satsuki Yukino Shirō Saitō (jako kot) | english voice = Wendee Lee Terrence Stone (jako kot) | spanish voice = Rebeca Gómez (Ameryka Łacińska) Pedro D'Aguillon Jr. (jako kot) (Ameryka Łacińska) }} "Yoruichi-san nie lubi sake. Najbardziej lubi pić mleko. W chwilach, gdy jest zmęczona, zawsze po nie sięga. Bardzo dobrze się po nim czuje." - Tite Kubo jedna z postaci występujących w Bleachu. Zwana także . Jest byłym kapitanem 2 Dywizji, wygnana po tym jak uratowała Uraharę i Tessaia przed wyrokiem 46 Central. Obecnie żyje w świecie żywych i pojawia się w sklepie Urahary, początkowo w postaci czarnego kota. Wygląd Yoruichi jest bardzo seksowną, ciemnoskórą kobietą. Ma fioletowe włosy, najczęściej związane w wysoką, długą kitkę. Jej oczy są koloru złotego. Nosi czarny kostium z pomarańczową bluzą, jasnym szalem i getrami. Z tego samego materiału ma długie rękawice bez palców. Pod tym ubraniem kryje się jej dawny strój. Gdy widać ją w postaci zwierzęcia, jest czarnym kotem o złotych oczach. W tej postaci trudno stwierdzić, że jest kobietą, ponieważ ma męski, niski głos. Jako kapitan 2 Dywizji oraz Tajnej Jednostki Terenowej nosiła czarny strój bez pleców i rękawów. Miała wtedy krótko ścięte włosy. Nosiła kapitańskie haori z rękawami, lecz zazwyczaj chodziła bez niego, chyba, że przy ważnych sprawach, np. spotkanie kapitanów. Charakter Jest inteligentna i dowcipna. Choć pochodzi z jednego z wielkich rodów, nie dba o to (kazała Suì-Fēng, aby nie zwracała się do niej oficjalnie tylko normalnie). Ma bardzo rozrywkowy charakter (np. przemieniła się z kota w człowieka na oczach Ichigo i śmiała się z jego reakcji na widok jej nagiego ciała). Yoruichi stara się nie wtrącać do walk innych ograniczając swoją rolę do udzielania pomocy rannym. Wkracza do walki jedynie jeśli widzi, że jej sprzymierzeniec jest zagrożony. Jak powiedział Tite Kubo, Yoruichi woli pić mleko niż sake. Historia left|thumb|Yoruichi księżniczką rodu Shihōin Yoruichi dorastała w posiadłości Shihōin w Seireitei, razem z jej przyjacielem z dzieciństwa - Kisuke Uraharą i Tessaiem Tsukabishi. W tym czasie spotykali się codziennie w zbudowanym przez Uraharę, specjalnym miejscu treningowym pod Wzgórzem Sōkyoku. Yoruichi była kapitanem 2 Dywizji i Tajnej jednostki patrolowej. Jako pierwsza kobieta została głową jednego z czterech wielkich domów szlacheckich - rodu płatnerzy Shihōin. Na swojego ochroniarza wybrała Suì-Fēng, jednak zamiast jej cały czas rozkazywać, stała się jej mentorką. Nauczyła Suì-Fēng większości technik, które znała. Podczas pobytu w Soul Society stworzyła wiele technik dotyczących Shunpo, ucząc Byakuyę niektórych z nich. thumb|right|Yoruichi w swojej kwaterze wśród członków Onmitsukidō Ok. 110 lat przed aktualnymi wydarzeniami, Yoruichi rekomendowała Kisuke Uraharę, jej 3 oficera na świeżo otwartą pozycję kapitana 12 Dywizji, po tym jak poprzednia kapitan Kirio Hikifune została awansowana na wyższe stanowisko. Przed przekazaniem Uraharze wieści o otwartej pozycji, Shihōin i Kisuke mieli sesję sparingową w ich tajnym miejscu treningowym pod Wzgórzem Sōkyoku. Przed powrotem do baraków 2 Dywizji, Yoruichi poinformowała Uraharę o rekomendacji go na pozycję kapitana. Suì-Fēng martwiąc się tym, że Yoruichi przecenia możliwości Urahary próbowała przekonać swoją przełożoną, że mianowanie go na dowódcę Korpusu Zatrzymań było błędem. Twierdziła, że nie zasługiwał na tę pozycję. Kapitan przyznała, że Urahara nie był pracowity, jednak odrzuciła krytykę Suì-Fēng i żartobliwie zasugerowała, że jej zainteresowanie Kisuke musi mieć podłoże romantyczne, czemu Suì-Fēng stanowczo zaprzeczyła. thumb|left|Yoruichi śmieje się z Suì-Fēng, twierdząc, że jest zauroczona Kisuke Po spędzeniu całego dnia na śledzeniu Urahary po Soul Society i robieniu notatek, Suì-Fēng wróciła do baraków 2 Dywizji żeby uświadomić Yoruichi o braku kompetencji co do jego stanowiska. Suì-Fēng zastała tam Uraharę, który był w trakcie rozmowy z Yoruichi. Wtedy nie wierząc własnym uszom dowiaduje się o egzaminie na pozycję kapitana, który Kisuke ma zamiar podjąć. Yoruichi potwierdziła to i zażądała, aby Suì-Fēng również była obecna na egzaminie. Wyjaśnia, iż tylko kapitanowie mogą być obecni, jednakże poprosiła o specjalne pozwolenie aby Suì-Fēng mogła się pojawić. Na początku Suì-Fēng była zmieszana tym dlaczego miałaby się zjawić na egzaminie, wtedy Yoruichi powiedziała jej, żeby nie trzymała tego w sekrecie, iż wie, że Kisuke się jej podoba, czemu Suì-Fēng ponownie zaprzeczyła. Yoruichi oznajmiła jej, że wiedziała o tym jak Suì-Fēng podążała za Uraharą przez cały dzień. Suì-Fēng przyznała, że to prawda, jednak robiła to tylko po to, aby udowodnić, że jest leniwy, niekompetentny i nie wart pochwał Yoruichi. Pokazała swoje notatki Yoruichi, która podkreśliła to jak bardzo były szczegółowe. Suì-Fēng była zaszokowana tym, że Urahara nie zaprzeczył żadnej informacji w jej raporcie. Yoruichi wcale niezaskoczona, żartobliwie zwróciła uwagę Kisuke, że wcale się nie zmienił i pochwaliła Suì-Fēng za jej umiejętności w pozyskiwaniu informacji. Suì-Fēng początkowo się ucieszyła, jednak zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że Yoruichi traktowała jej notatki nie jako ważne informacje, ale raczej jako list miłosny. Była tym dość zmartwiona, kiedy kapitan wybuchła śmiechem i powiedziała jej, żeby się rozluźniła, gdyż nie było to na poważnie. Przerwało im przybycie członka ich dywizji z wiadomością o odnalezieniu ludzi, których Urahara poszukiwał. Suì-Fēng oznajmiła, że jeżeli Urahara nie wróci na czas, nadszarpnie reputację 2 Dywizji, jak i Yoruichi, co Shihōin w prosty sposób zignorowała, mówiąc mu, aby pospieszył do swoich obowiązków, a Suì-Fēng żeby pomogła jej w przygotowaniach do wcześniej omawianego egzaminu. thumb|right|Yoruichi jako kapitan 2 Dywizji i Tajnej Jednostki Terenowej Yoruichi jest później widziana razem z innymi kapitanami czekając na rozpoczęcie ceremonii. Po przybyciu Urahary do baraków 1 Dywizji, gdzie był oficjalnie przedstawiony innym kapitanom, Yoruichi zwróciła mu uwagę i powiedziała żeby stał dumnie, gdyż jest już kapitanem. Dzień lub dwa po tym jak Urahara przejął 12 Dywizję, Yoruichi otrzymała informację o tym, że Urahara wszedł do jednostki Korpusu Zatrzymań twierdząc, że otrzymał wcześniej pozwolenie. Yoruichi nie mogła sobie przypomnieć kiedy i czy w ogóle pytał o pozwolenie, i czy przyznała mu je. Zapytana o to czy chce aby go stamtąd usunąć, obojętnie odpowiedziała członkom swojej dywizji, aby się tym nie martwili i pozwolili mu chodzić gdzie chce. Zapytana czy pamięta zajście, o którym mowa, Yoruichi jasno odpowiedziała, że nie pamięta. Zaniepokojona Suì-Fēng była gotowa głośno wyrazić swoją dezaprobatę, lecz Yoruichi powiedziała jej, aby się uspokoiła, gdyż rozmawiają tu o Kisuke, i że musiał mieć jakiś konkretny powód. Yoruichi wydawała się być w dobrych stosunkach z członkami klanu Kuchiki, jako że często odwiedzała dwór Kuchiki, żeby grać w berka z nastoletnim Byakuyą. Podczas jednej z takich wizyt została poproszona o trenowanie Byakuyi przez jego dziadka Ginreia Kuchiki, głowy rodu Kuchiki jak i kapitana 6 Dywizji. thumb|left|Yoruichi kradnie wstążkę młodemu Byakuyi Po przybyciu Yoruichi, Byakuya próbował uderzyć ją drewnianym mieczem, po czym nazwał ją "were-cat". Rozbawiona tym zaczęła mu dokuczać nazywając go małym Byakuyą. Narzekała na takie powitanie mówiąc, iż przyszła tu tylko po to aby się z nim zobaczyć. Byakuya zaczął krzyczeć, że nie chce widzieć tu takich ludzi jak Yoruichi, i że niedługo będzie głową klanu Kuchiki i nie ma dla niej czasu. Następnie Yoruichi ukradła mu wstążkę, którą miał związane włosy. Byakuya odwrócił się szybko i znów próbował ją uderzyć, lecz Yoruichi uniknęła ciosu bez problemu. Yoruichi wyśmiała go mówiąc, że jeżeli głowa klanu Kuchiki daje sobie ukraść wstążkę do włosów przez dziewczynę, która się tylko bawi, to klan Kuchiki czeka smuta przyszłość, jednakże był to tylko chwyt aby nakłonić go do kolejnej gry w berka. Byakuya powiedział jej żeby nie ruszała się z miejsca, lecz zanim mógł skończyć, Yoruichi odpowiedziała mu, że nie uda mu się jej złapać i zniknęła używając Shunpo. Byakuya jasno oznajmił, że wyraźnie widział, że chciała tylko wzniecić jego gniew i obiecał, że pomoże jej ujrzeć popełniony błąd, ponadto twierdząc, że jego Shunpo przewyższa Shunpo Yoruichi. 9 lat później widzimy Yoruichi na alarmowym spotkaniu kapitanów Gotei 13, gdzie kapitan głównodowodzący informował o niewiadomych zniknięciach kapitana 9 Dywizji Kenseia Mugurumy i porucznik Mashiro Kuny, jak również innych wysokich rangą członków ich dywizji. Yamamoto oznajmił, iż byli oni wysłani w celu zbadania zniknięć członków innej dywizji. Następnie zadeklarował, że wybierze 5 kapitanów aby przeprowadzili śledztwo. Rozgorączkowany Urahara zjawił się na spotkaniu, żeby prosić o zgodę na dołączenie do kapitanów, którzy będą badali tą sprawę, gdyż już wcześniej wysłał swoją porucznik Hiyori na miejsce wydarzenia. Yamamoto odmówił mu pozwolenia. Urahara zaczął protestować, lecz natychmiast został przywrócony do porządku przez Yoruichi, która powiedziała mu, że zachowuje się żałośnie. Następnie stwierdziła, że jego brak opanowania w tej sytuacji jest tylko obrazą dla Hiyori. Po wyborze drużyny śledczej, kapitan głównodowodzący powiedział Yoruichi aby czekała na kolejne rozkazy. Następnego dnia, Urahara i Tessai zostali aresztowani pod rozkazami 46 Sal Centralnych. Stało się oczywiste, że zostali wrobieni przez Aizena i nie otrzymali żadnych praw do obrony, czy udowodnienia własnej niewinności. W wyniku czego bardzo szybko ustanowiono ich wyroki. Urachara został skazany na wygnanie do Świata Ludzi. Tessai został skazany na uwięzienie w areszcie na poziomie 3. Zanim którykolwiek z wyroków został dokonany, zjawiła się zamaskowana Yoruichi, która obezwładniła strażników i uratowała zhańbionych byłych kapitanów. Yoruichi sprowadziła ich do tajnego miejsca, gdzie ona i Kisuke zwykli razem trenować. W tym odosobnionym miejscu Yoruichi skrzyczała ich obu za to, że wykluczyli ją z ich planu. Wyjawiła im również, że przyniosła 8 Shinigami po Hollowfikacji razem z nowym prototypem Gigai, nad którym Urahara pracował. Urahara postanowił stworzyć 10 Gigai blokujących Reiatsu. Tessai był wyraźnie zmartwiony bezpieczeństwem Yoruichi, jednak ta uspokoiła go, mówiąc, że znajdzie sposób na ucieczkę. Wraz z opuszczeniem Soul Society, zostawiła za sobą swoje tytuły i stanowiska. W późniejszym czasie jej stanowisko jako kapitan 2 Dywizji i dowodzącej Onmitsukidō zostało objęte przez jej protegowaną, Suì-Fēng. Fabuła Agent Shinigami thumb|left|Urahara podekscytowany widokiem Yoruichi Yoruichi pierwszy raz pojawia się w swojej formie kota. Wtedy dowiadujemy się o jej przyjaźni z Kisuke Uraharą. Później widzimy ją siedzącą na zewnątrz sklepu Urahary, patrzącą w niebo. Yoruichi okazuje się nie być zwykłym kotem, jako że potrafi mówić ludzkim głosem (męskim). Mówi Kisuke żeby przestał udawać i że doskonale wie o "ich" przybyciu. Po tym jak Rukia Kuchiki została zabrana z powrotem do Soul Society, Ichigo zaczyna trenować z Uraharą, aby odzyskać utracone moce Shinigami. W tym samym czasie Yoruichi oferuje swoją pomoc Orihime Inoue i Yasutora Sado w trenowaniu ich własnych mocy, jednak ostrzega ich, że jej lekcje nie będą łatwe. Ochoczo przyjmują jej ofertę. Następnie odszukują Uryū Ishidę, który jest zaskoczony ich widokiem, Inoue tłumaczy mu, że zanim wkroczą do Społeczności Dusz muszą odbyć poważny trening. Ishida pyta ją kto będzie ich trenował, Orihime wiedząc, że będzie sceptyczny co do odpowiedzi, mówi mu że ich trener stał obok niego przez cały ten czas. Yoruichi oznajmia mu, że to o nią chodzi. Uryū nie mógł uwierzyć, że istnieje coś takiego jak gadający kot. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań, odmawia brania udziału w ich treningu, gdyż chce trenować samotnie aby zemścić się na Shinigami, który go wcześniej pokonał. Yoruichi stwierdza, że chłopak nie ma chęci udania się do Stowarzyszenia, i że muszą zacząć trening zanim będzie za późno. thumb|right|Yoruichi trenująca Orihime i Sado Yoruichi przystępuje do trenowania Chada i Orihime, jednak ci nie potrafią przywołać swoich mocy. Mówi im, że jeżeli tego nie zrobią, nie przeżyją w Soul Society. Następnie nakłania ich aby przypomnieli sobie, kiedy ich moce objawiły się po raz pierwszy. Odkrywają, że powodem dla którego ich moce zostały aktywowane, było pragnienie ochrony innych. Dzięki jej słowom, Inoue zdaje sobie sprawę, że chce chronić Ichigo, co spowodowało zmaterializowanie się jej mocy w postaci "Shun Shun Rikka". Następnie Yoruichi odwraca się w stronę Chada i pyta go dlaczego chce udać się do Soul Society. Sado również uzyskuje dostęp do swoich mocy i ku jej zdziwieniu wybija wielką dziurę w ścianie. Yoruichi ostudziła zachwyt obojga, mówiąc, że właśnie zniszczyli czyjąś własność i muszą zabrać się stamtąd zanim wpadną w tarapaty. thumb|left|Ichigo zszokowany, że kot może mówić Podczas gdy grupa przygotowuje się do przejścia przez Senkaimon, Yoruichi decyduje się zostać ich przewodnikiem. Po tym jak Urahara wyjaśnia wszelkie niebezpieczeństwa, ona oznajmia, że tylko ci którzy wiedzą czego pragną ich serca, będą mogli za nią podążyć. Na koniec zwracając się do Ichigo. Dodaje, że jeśli im się nie uda, nie wrócą już nigdy. Od tego momentu odgrywa rolę przewodnika w podróży przez Świat przepaści Dangai znajdujący się pomiędzy światem żywych a Soul Society. Soul Society Po dotarciu do Soul Society Yoruichi wraz z paczką Ichigo trafiają do najbiedniejszego obszaru tego świata - Rukongai. Yoruichi tłumaczy reszcie czym jest ten obszar. Ichigo zaczyna orientować się gdzie jest miejsce, w którym żyją Shinigami, zaczyna biec w tamtą stronę, Yoruichi krzyczy na niego, a z nad bramy wyskakuje wielka postać, która jak później się okazuje jest Shinigami i strażnikiem bramy. thumb|right|Yoruichi zszokowana widokiem Ichigo, który atakuje kapitana Po pokonaniu Jidanbō otwiera on bramę do Gotei 13. Za bramą stał kapitan 3 Oddziału Ichimaru Gin, Yoruichi była zaskoczona i stwierdziła, że Ichigo nie da rady Shinigami o stopniu kapitana. Ichigo atakuje kapitana po czym ten go odrzuca i uwalnia swój Zanaputō. Odrzucił tym Ichigo i zamknął bramę. Po starciu z Ichimaru paczka Ichigo wraz z Yoruichi obmyślali plan by inaczej dostać się do Gotei 13, w tym czasie Orihime leczyła rannego Jidanbō, który doznał uszkodzenia ręki po spotkaniu z Ginem. Yoruichi spytała starca, prawdopodobnie właściciela domu, w którym była paczka Ichigo o miejsce pobytu Kūkaku Shiby. Starzec zdziwił się i odpowiedział: "To w ten sposób masz zamiar się tam dostać?", powiedział też, że ciągle się przemieszcza i teraz powinna być na północy. Niespodziewanie w domu pojawia się Ganju, który od razu denerwuje Ichigo, dochodzi do dziecinnego starcia, jeden z kolegów przybyłych wraz z Ganju powiadamia go, która jest godzina. Przestraszony Ganju woła swojego dzika, na którym przyjechał i wraz ze swoją paczką szybko odjeżdża. thumb|left|Yoruichi z Kūkaku Yoruichi prowadzi grupę na otwartej przestrzeni poza miejscowością, wykrzykując, że osobowość Kūkaku preferuje tereny otwarte i samotne. Mówi, że mimo iż lokalizacja jej domu nie jest stała, dom ma zawsze ten sam styl i nie sprawi problemu zidentyfikowanie go. Niedługo po tym dochodzą do miejsca pobytu Kūkaku. Przy zbliżaniu się zostają zatrzymani przez dwóch pracowników tego miejsca, Koganehiko i Shiroganehiko, którzy nie pozwalają im przejść, do czasu gdy dowiadują się, że czarnym kotem jest Yoruichi. Zostają prowadzeni w dół domu, gdzie Yoruichi szczęśliwie wita Kūkaku. Grupa jest wyraźnie zaskoczona, że jest to kobieta. Yoruichi natychmiast zwraca się do Kūkaku o pomoc. Domyśliła się ona, że Yoruichi potrzebuje pomocy, ponieważ prosi o nią zawsze gdy tylko u niej jest. Yoruichi wyjaśnia sytuację, Kūkaku zgadza się i razem tworzą plan dostania się do Soul Society. thumb|right|Yoruichi bez wysiłku tworzy barierę Po przejściu niezbędnych szkoleń do korzystania z armaty Kūkaku, aby przejść do Seireitei grupa przygotowuje się do wyjazdu. Ichigo pyta, czy będą oni musieli stosować technikę jakiej się nauczyli by dotrzeć do Soul Society, a następnie pyta, czy Yoruichi, będąc tylko kotem, może osiągnąć takie same wyniki. Yoruichi po prostu każe mu położyć kulę na ziemi, wspina się na nią i stwierdza, że tego typu rzeczy są jak oddychanie i bezproblemowo tworzy barierę.Ichigo jest rozczarowany, że jest mało zdolny w tych sprawach, a zwykły kot stworzył kulę bez żadnego wcześniejszego treningu, gdzie on musiał trenować cały dzień. Gdy Kūkaku przygotowuje się do wystrzelenia grupy, Yoruichi mówi im, by nie odchodzili sami zbyt daleko i jeśli napotkają Shinigami rangi kapitańskiej, niech uciekają, ponieważ ich celem jest uratowanie Rukii, a nie narażanie się na niepotrzebne ryzyko. Kiedy zostają wystrzeleni z armaty, Ganju przygotowuje się do wypowiedzenia inkantacji, by poprawnie wylądować w bezpiecznym miejscu, zostaje zdekoncentrowany przez Ichigo, przez co paczka zostaje rozdzielona. Gdy zespół zostaje rozdzielony, Yoruichi zapewnia Ichigo, że znajdą sposób na przetrwanie, ale najpierw musi martwić się o siebie. Grupa została podzielona na cztery części: Sado, Ishida i Orihime, Ichigo i Ganju oraz Yoruichi. thumb|left|Yoruichi przygotowuje się do przeniesienia Ichigo Biegając w postaci kota, Yoruichi śledzi postępy wszystkich innych. Ratuje Ichigo po walce z kapitanem 11 Oddziału, Kenpachi Zarakim. Bierze Ichigo do tajnego podziemia, gdzie może dojść do siebie. Ichigo w końcu budzi się i dziękuje Yoruichi za uratowanie życia, ale szybko zdaje sobie sprawę, że jego przyjaciele potrzebują pomocy, wstaje i dostaje ponownego otwarcia niektórych ran. Yoruichi popycha go z powrotem na ziemię i zapewnia go, że wszystko jest w porządku. Potem Ichigo stwierdza, że Yoruichi musi odpocząć i gdyby nie nosił maski przy klatce piersiowej, miałby trwałe szkody. Ichigo pozostaje zaskoczony, że przetrwał dzięki masce Pustego. Potem wyjaśnia, że nie zachował jej przy sobie, ponieważ gdy byli w kanałach, chciał ją zatrzymać jako talizman, ale Hanatarō wyrzucił ją. Yoruichi jest zaskoczona i mówi Ichigo, że weźmie ją i zniszczy, ale on mówi, że chce ją zachować. W tym momencie Yoruichi nalega by ją oddał, ten oddaje bez wahania. Później Ichigo chwali Yoruichi, mówiąc, że jest bardzo silna skoro go tutaj przytaszczyła, Yoruichi mówi mu, że nie przyniosła go w tej formie i nie ma sensu dłużej ukrywać jej prawdziwą formę. Ichigo zaskakuje myśl o innej formie Yoruichi. thumb|right|Ichigo sfrustrowany po widoku nagiej Yoruichi thumb|left|Yoruichi transformuje się w człowieka Yoruichi zaczyna się przekształcać ujawniając swoją prawdziwą postać Ku zdziwieniu Ichigo jest ona kobietą. Ichigo pozostaje niemy do niektórych komentarzy Yoruichi, tłumaczy mu, że trudno było się zorientować, że jest kobietą przez jej męski głos w formie kota. Yoruichi żartuje jak kocha przekształcanie się w jej prawdziwą formę, ponieważ każdy jest tym zaskoczony. Potem wyjmuje artefakt, dzięki któremu mogła latać i mówi Ichigo, że wyjaśni mu, w jaki sposób nosiła go. Ichigo staje się sfrustrowany i mówi jej, by założyła jakieś ubranie. Yoruichi przeprasza za to i tłumaczy, że odzwyczaiła się od noszenia jakichkolwiek ciuchów. Dokucza Ichigo, że jest taki niewinny, pytając, czy to był jego pierwszy raz, kiedy widział nagie ciało kobiety. Mówi jej, żeby się zamknęła, ale nadal wyśmiewa go, pytając się, czy nie chciałby zobaczyć jej nago jeszcze raz, ponieważ nie wiadomo kiedy znowu zobaczy nagą kobietę. Po reakcji Ichigo na te słowa stwierdza, że nie ma on poczucia humoru. Yoruichi następnie pokazuje mu przedmiot, dzięki któremu dostała się do kryjówki. Pokazuje mu jak go używać. Mówi, że jest to bardzo unikalny przedmiot w Soul Society, a Ichigo powinien czuć się zaszczycony. Ichigo staje się ciekawy i pyta Yoruichi, kim jest naprawdę, ale zanim zdąży odpowiedzieć, oboje czują silne Reiatsu, po czym Ichigo stwierdza, że należy ono do Kuchiki Byakuyi, kapitana 6 Dywizji. Ichigo natychmiast pędzi do Yoruichi wyjaśniając, że musi uratować Ganju i Hanatarō, ponieważ udali się oni właśnie w jego stronę. Ichigo wyjmuje artefakt i korzysta z niego, aby szybciej dostać się do swoich przyjaciół. Zirytowana Yoruichi próbuje go powstrzymać, ale on ucieka, więc musi go gonić na piechotę. thumb|left|Yoruichi powstrzymuje uwolnienie Senbonzakury Ichigo przybywa w samą porę i zamierza walczyć z Byakuyą, po krótkiej rozmowie Byakuya zamierza uwolnić swój miecz, lecz zostaje powstrzymany przez Yoruichi, która właśnie przybyła. Hanatarō pyta się Rukii, czy wie, kim jest Yoruichi, ona zaprzecza i twierdzi, że wcześniej słyszała już to imię. Byakuya tłumaczy, że jest ona byłym kapitanem 2 Dywizji. Mówi, że już od dłuższego czasu nie widział jej twarzy, zauważając, że było to 100 lat od jej zniknięcia, a wszyscy myśleli, że nie żyje. Ichigo dziękuje Yoruichi że przyszła go uratować, ale prosi, żeby się odsunęła, bo chce pokonać Byakuyę. Yoruichi mówi mu, że jest głupcem, skoro sądzi że pokona Byakuyę. Po tych słowach atakuje Ichigo z zaskoczenia za pomocą Shunpo, sprawiając, że mdleje. thumb|right|Yoruichi pojawia się na ramieniu Byakuyi Ukitake mówi, że jest to lek, prawdopodobnie Gaten lub Hōten, który wprowadziła bezpośrednio do ciała. Mówi, że ona chce go uratować. Yoruichi przyznaje Ukitake rację, a Byakuya mówi, że nie będzie w stanie uciec mu tak łatwo. Yoruichi twierdzi, że to dość mocne słowa od kogoś, kto ani razu nie wygrał z nią w grę Shunpo. Byakuya prosi, aby spróbowali ponownie, rozpoczynając kolejną grę w berka. Następnie Byakuya przemieszcza się, a Yoruichi jest już tuż zanim, Byakuya próbuje się odwrócić i zadać jej cios mieczem, ta jednak unika ataku. Ląduje kilka metrów od niego i gdy dotyka już gruntu jedną stopą, Byakuya pojawia się za nią i zadaje jej obrażenia mieczem. Gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że przeciął tylko "kukłę", Yoruichi siedzi na jego ramieniu i twierdzi, że z takim poziomem Shunpo nigdy z nią nie wygra. Teleportuje się na dach pobliskiego budynku i krzyczy w dół do Byakuyai, że w ciągu trzech dni Ichigo będzie silniejszy niż on, i do tego czasu, walka pomiędzy nimi zostaje zawieszona. Mówi, że jeśli chce, to niech ją goni, ale nigdy nie dogoni Bogini Szybkości. Po tym znika i przemieszcza się po całym Gotei 13 do podziemnej kryjówki. Kiedy Yoruichi w końcu udaje się dotrzeć do kryjówki, dostaje zadyszki i stwierdza, że po 100 letniej przerwie w treningach musi odpocząć po takiej liczbie kroków. Patrzy na Ichigo i mówi mu, aby się obudził, i mówi, że musi stać się silniejszy, ujawniając mu informacje o ostatecznej formie jego miecza. Po tym jak Ichigo się obudził, Yoruichi mówi mu, że nie ma czasu czekać, aż jego rany zagoją się, więc będzie trochę bolało, ale zanim pójdzie, Ichigo chwyta ją za koszulę i pyta, dlaczego to zrobiła, zabrała go stamtąd, wyrażając swoją wściekłość. Yoruichi tłumaczy mu, że żaden z nich nie pokonałby Byakuyi i uspokaja go mówiąc, że nikomu nic się nie stanie, ponieważ był z nimi Ukitake. Mówi, że jest on dobrym człowiekiem i nie pozwoli, by stała im się krzywda. Powiedziała też, że w ciągu 3 dni może pokonać Byakuye. Mówi, że to jest powód zaprowadzenia go z powrotem. Ichigo jest gotowy do rozpoczęcia treningu i wyjmuje swój miecz. Przed rozpoczęciem Yoruichi pyta się Ichigo czy zauważył kiedykolwiek, że jego miecz jest cały czas w uwolnionej formie. Ichigo jest nieco zaskoczony, ale pyta, czy to sprawia, że jego miecz jest podobny do miecza Kenpachiego. Zauważa on, że teraz rozumie, dlaczego jego miecz jest większy od innych i nie zmienia kształtu kiedy wypowiada jego imię. Yoruichi zdaje sobie sprawę, że wcześniej Ichigo nie wiedział, że istnieje jeszcze jedna forma Zangetsu. Ichigo jest zdezorientowany, a Yoruichi wyjaśnia, że nie tylko Zangetsu, ale każdy miecz może mieć dwa poziomy uwolnienia. Tłumaczy, że pierwszy z nich nazywany jest Shikai, a drugi Bankai, i trzeba znać obie formy by stać się kapitanem. Mówi też, że jest kapitan, który nie zna imienia swojego miecza (czyli nie zna Shikai i Bankai), jest nim Zaraki. Yoruichi wyjaśnia, że w długiej historii Soul Society, Zaraki jest jedynym, który stał się kapitanem nie znając nawet imienia swojego miecza. Stwierdza, że pomimo to nie może być lekceważony, zauważając, że Ichigo powinien to wiedzieć, ponieważ z nim walczył. Yoruichi tłumaczy, że moc oraz formy Shikai i Bankai są zależne od miecza. Różnią się one również w zależności od siły i czasem szkolenia, ale zazwyczaj moc miecza może być wtedy 5 lub 10 razy większa. Ichigo jest zaskoczony, jak potężne może być Bankai. Yoruichi mówi, że osiągnięcie Bankai trwa 10 lat. Ichigo mówi jej, że nie ma tyle czasu, Yoruichi przerywa mu, mówiąc, że jest w pełni świadoma, i że będzie korzystać z innej, ale bardziej niebezpiecznej metody, aby go nauczyć Bankai w 3 dni. thumb|left|Yoruichi pokazuje Ichigo Tenshintai Yoruichi wydobywa dużą, białą kukłę. Ichigo pyta się, czym ona jest. Yoruichi tłumaczy, że jest to Tenshintai, rzadki artefakt Onmitsukidō, może on zmaterializować siłę duchową miecza. Ichigo nie widzi powiązania między kukłą, a osiągnięciem jego Bankai. Yoruichi tłumaczy mu wymogi osiągnięcia Shikai i Bankai. Kukła sprawia, że miecz materializuje się, dzięki czemu można się z nim porozumieć, co jest niezbędne do treningu. Yoruichi wyjaśnia, że mimo iż walka z Zarakim zakończyła się remisem, Ichigo udało się walczyć do końca. To właśnie sprawia, że Ichigo jest zdolny do materializacji swojego Zanpakutō. Zauważa też, że Ichigo wcześniej doświadczył materializacji Zangetsu. Wyjaśnia Ichigo, jak pracować z artefaktem. Wystarczy, że uderzy mieczem kukłę, a jego Zangetsu pojawi się, a Yoruichi użyje mocy, by utrzymać jego postać w tym świecie. Zanim zaczną, Yoruichi ostrzega go, że termin osiągnięcia Bankai to trzy dni i ma tylko jedną szansę, zanim czas się skończy musi pokonać Zangetsu. Ichigo uderza artefakt, Zangetsu materializuje się w świecie rzeczywistym. Yoruichi zwraca się do Zangetsu, czy słyszał ich rozmowę, co on potwierdza i mówi Ichigo, że to on wybiera metodę walki i pyta, czy mogą rozpocząć trening natychmiast. Podczas treningu Yoruichi zastanawia się nad siłą Ichigo i twierdzi, że bardzo szybko się rozwija. thumb|left|Yoruichi rozmawia z Ichigo o Uraharze thumb|right|Yoruichi kąpie się w gorącym źródle wraz z Ichigo Pierwszy dzień szkolenia kończy się, Zangetsu wraca do swojej postaci, a Ichigo relaksuje się w gorących źródłach. Yoruichi zamierza dołączyć do Ichigo, na co ten reaguje krzykiem i skrępowaniem, ta jednak uspokaja go, gdy wchodzi do wody w postaci kota. Podczas odpoczynku, Ichigo stwierdza, że podziemna kryjówka, w której trenuje, wygląda jak ta pod sklepem Urahary. Yoruichi tłumaczy mu, że tamta kryjówka była wzorowana na tej. Stwierdza, że podziemie powstało, gdy byli młodzi, a Urahara potajemnie ją kopał. Kiedy Ichigo pyta, jak wykopał tak wielką dziurę w tajemnicy, Yoruichi wyjaśnia, że odkąd byli młodzi Urahara zawsze tworzył wielkie rzeczy i zazwyczaj w tajemnicy. Przypomina sobie, że to było dawno temu, kiedy trenowali w podziemiach przez cały czas. Gdy była starsza i wstąpiła do Onmitsukidō, a Urahara dołączył do Gotei 13, trenowali w tajemnicy właśnie tutaj, aby pomóc sobie wzajemnie w treningu. Ale zanim Yoruichi skończyła, Ichigo stwierdza, że skoro Urahara należał do Gotei 13 to był także Shinigami. Ichigo zawsze się zastanawiał, że to dziwne, że Urahara wiedział tyle o Soul Society i miał Zanpakutō. Ichigo następnie pyta, kim naprawdę jest Urahara. Yoruichi stwierdza, że dalsze ukrywanie tego nie ma sensu, tłumaczy Ichigo, że Urahara ponad 100 lat temu był kapitanem 12 Dywizji oraz 1 Dyrektorem Instytutu Badań i Rozwoju Shinigami. Gdy Ichigo nakręca się na kolejny dzień szkolenia, Yoruichi rozważa możliwość rozszerzenia jego treningu, stwierdzając, że Ichigo rośnie w siłę znacznie bardziej, niż normalny Shinigami jest w stanie, choć jest to tylko jego technika walki, podczas gdy jego duchowa energia pozostaje taka sama. Decyduje, że jeśli jego duchowa energia nie wzrośnie w ciągu najbliższych dni, będzie on po prostu iść z tym, czego się nauczył. Yoruichi jest obecna, gdy w trakcie tajnego podziemnego szkolenia, bariera zostaje naruszona. Przybywa Renji, który przychodzi im powiedzieć, że Ichigo ma mało czasu na dokończenie treningu, ponieważ egzekucja Rukii została przeniesiona na jutrzejsze popołudnie. Yoruichi jest zaskoczona nowymi informacjami, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie sposób jest osiągnięcie Bankai w tak krótkim czasie. Ichigo odmawia i mówi Yoruichi, że ta metoda szkolenia była jej pomysłem i że nie powinna przerywać treningu. Yoruichi jest nadal niepewna i pyta, czy może osiągnąć Bankai do jutra. Ichigo twierdzi, że osiągnie Bankai w tak krótkim czasie, i żeby się nie martwiła. Renji ostatecznie kończy swoje szkolenie i pyta się Yoruichi, czy na prawdę jest on w stanie to zrobić, Yoruichi sądzi, że tak. thumb|left|Yoruichi spotyka swojego dawnego ucznia Aby pomóc Ichigo w ratowaniu Rukii, Yoruichi daje mu Tentōken, pelerynę, która sprawia, że jej użytkownik może się szybko poruszać w locie. Kiedy Suì-Fēng, kapitan 2 Dywizji atakuje Kiyone Kotetsu, 3 oficera 13 Dywizji, Yoruichi ratuje ją za pomocą Shunpo i chwyta Suì-Fēng, po czym lecą w stronę urwiska. Początkowo Suì-Fēng zastanawia się kim jest osoba, która ją "porwała" (ponieważ Yoruichi miała zakrytą twarz), ale Suì-Fēng rozpoznaje jej głos, Yoruichi ściąga szmatki, aby odsłonić swoją twarz, twierdząc, że minęło już trochę czasu od ich ostatniego spotkania. Yoruichi walczy przez jakiś czas z Suì-Fēng za pomocą Hakudy, później lądują równolegle na pniach drzew, Suì-Fēng stwierdza, że po tylu latach nieobecności, Yoruichi nie stała się ani trochę silniejsza. Yoruichi natomiast sądzi to samo o Suì-Fēng. Suì-Fēng zauważa też, że Tentōken, który Ichigo miał na sobie podczas przybycia na wzgórze, miał herb rodziny Shihōin i pyta, czy Yoruichi dała mu go. Yoruichi wyraźnie przyznaje, że jak sama stwierdza, lot był niezbędny do ratowania Rukii. Suì-Fēng stwierdza, że rodzina Shihōin, także się poniżyła, skoro Yoruichi pomaga pierwszemu lepszemu Eyoka, a Cztery Wielkie Rody Szlacheckie będą ją ścigać, podobnie jak rodzinę Shiba, która oddaliła się od szlachty. Yoruichi pyta, dlaczego Suì-Fēng tak dużo mówi, szydząc, że jest albo podekscytowana (ponieważ zobaczyła swojego starego mentora) lub dlatego, że zajęła jej starą pozycję kapitana. Pyta Suì-Fēng, czy to stres jest jej następcą. Suì-Fēng mówi jej, aby nie była taka zarozumiała i myślała, że jest jeszcze od niej lepsza po tych wszystkich latach. Suì-Fēng mówi, że to ona zarządza teraz Onmitsukidō i Keigun, a era Yoruichi zakończyła się dawno temu, po czym wbija swój miecz w pień drzewa. Bez uprzedzenia Yoruichi jest otoczona przez członków Onmitsukidō. Zanim ktoś może zareagować, Yoruichi używa Shunpo i w mgnieniu oka powala wszystkich na ziemię ku zaskoczeniu Suì-Fēng. Kapitan zdejmuje haori i mówi, że własnymi rękoma odbierze jej tytuł bogini prędkości. thumb|right|Yoruichi walczy z Suì-Fēng na pięści Yoruichi komentuje strój Suì-Fēng, zauważając, że ma na sobie strój do bitwy korpusu, dowódcy Onmitsukidō. Suì-Fēng atakuje Yoruichi i zaczynają walczyć jeszcze raz. Suì-Fēng zauważa, że osiągnęły remis w uzyskaniu trafień. Suì-Fēng wykorzystuje Shunpo do stawienia się za Yoruichi i trzyma swój miecz przy jej gardle, uwalnia Shikai. Yoruichi używa Shunpo aby uciec, ale Suì-Fēng dogania ją i atakuje ją w okolicach mostka. Yoruichi odsłania klatkę piersiową rękami, a na jej brzuchu pojawia się czarny znak szerszenia. thumb|left|Yoruichi zatrzymuje [[Suì-Fēng]] Suì-Fēng pyta Yoruichi, czy pamięta specjalne zdolności Suzumebachi oraz Hōmonkę, która pojawia się na jej piersi. Suì-Fēng wyjaśnia mechanizm jej miecza w Shikai. Suì-Fēng pojawia się za Yoruichi i próbuje trafić ją po raz drugi, ale Yoruichi używa Shunpo do ucieczki. Ucieka przez jakiś czas, po czym odwraca się i przechodzi do ofensywy, tyle że bez skutku. Suì-Fēng pyta, czy rozumie teraz, że jest silniejsza od niej. Suì-Fēng używa swojej nowej techniki, która łączy w sobie Kidō i Hakudę razem, wykrzykując, że nigdy nie używała jej w walce, ponieważ dopiero niedawno ją stworzyła. Zauważa, że nie ma nawet nazwy. Yoruichi jednak mówi jej, że ma nazwę - Shunkō. Suì-Fēng jest zaskoczona tym co mówi. Yoruichi wyjaśnia, dlaczego strój lidera Onmitsukidō nie ma materiału na plecach lub ramionach, ponieważ nie miałoby to sensu. Yoruichi następnie wykorzystuje tę samą technikę, ale na bardziej zaawansowanym poziomie, następnie wyjaśnia Suì-Fēng działanie techniki. Yoruichi stwierdza, że nie zamierzała korzystać z tego, ale ostrzega Suì-Fēng by być ostrożnym, ponieważ ona także nie może kontrolować tego jeszcze doskonale, po czym wysyła skondensowaną falę Reiatsu w kierunku Suì-Fēng. Kiedy dym opada, teren walki jest zniszczony, Yoruichi pyta się Suì-Fēng, czy teraz rozumie, dlaczego nigdy nie pokazała jej tej techniki, ponieważ jest to zbyt niebezpieczne. Suì-Fēng zaczyna wykorzystywać Shunkō do ataku, ale Yoruichi pozbawia jej Hankei i mówi jej, by się zatrzymała, że jest za wcześnie, by mogła być użytkownikiem tej techniki. Suì-Fēng znów zaczyna atakować Yoruichi krzycąc na nią, że jest silniejsza, i że to ona powinna ją przewyższyć, że powinna być osłabiona przez te setki lat. Pyta, jak to jest możliwe, że Yoruichi wciąż jest daleko nad nią przez ten cały czas. Suì-Fēng nadal zamierza zaatakować Yoruichi, ale ona zatrzymuje ataki poprzez inicjowanie Shunkō, Suì-Fēng pada przed nią na kolana i pyta z płaczem, dlaczego tego dnia, kiedy uciekła z Soul Society, nie zabrała jej ze sobą. Yoruichi wraz z Suì-Fēng po transmisji Isane Kotetsu przez Tenteikūra dowiedziały się o zdradzie Aizena. Są wśród pierwszych, którzy przybywają na miejsce, aby zatrzymać Aizena, Gina i Tōsena. Yoruichi zatrzymuje miecz Aizena, a Suì-Fēng trzyma miecz przy jego szyi. Mówi mu, żeby nie drgnął, ponieważ Suì-Fēng poderżnie mu wtedy gardło. Yoruichi jest wyraźnie zaskoczona, że trzech strażników bramy są zdrajcami, ale cieszy się, gdy Kūkaku pokazuje się z Jidanbō by walczyć z nimi. Po zneutralizowaniu jednego ze strażników, Yoruichi mówi Aizenowi, że to koniec. Całkowita próba powstrzymania go jednak się nie powiodła przez przybycie Gillianów, którzy wykorzystują swoje Negación do pomocy w ucieczce Aizena z Soul Society, Yoruichi mówi Suì-Fēng aby odskoczyła. Później widzimy ją w postaci kota, gdy przedziera się z grupą Ichigo do świata żywych. Bounto (tylko anime) While in her feline form Yoruichi, alongside Suì-Fēng, investigate Human disappearances in the living world. Noting that the culprit is moving fast and attacking at an alarming rate Suì-Fēng sends her findings to Captain Ukitake in Soul Society. Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng make there way to the train station in time to see a Bount attempting to feast on the soul of a train conductor. Yoruichi transforms back into her true form and proceeds to attack the Bount to stop her from feeding on the helpless man. The Bount gets away, and Suì-Fēng asks Yoruichi whether she knows the person to which Yoruichi confirms that she does but not in the current form that she is in. She tells Suì-Fēng to go back to Soul Society and give them her report of what's taking place. She later actively begins to pursue the Bounts once they learn of the Bount's plan to invade Soul Society, and also saves Ichigo when he is unable to defeat Jin Kariya. Later after the defeat of Kariya and the other Bount, Yoruichi rescues the redeemed Bount Gō Koga and takes him to the home of Ran'Tao, the Bount's creator, where he was nursed back to health. Arrancar thumb|right|Yoruichi powala Yammy'ego na ziemię Gdy Ulquiorra Cifer i Yammy Llargo zaczynają terroryzować Karakurę, Urahara i Yoruichi przychodzą pomóc. Po uderzeniu Yammy'ego, Urahara blokuje go za pomocą Chikatsumi no Tate, Yoruichi łatwo wywołuje u Yammy'ego tylko wściekłość. Arrancar próbuje zaatakować Yoruichi od tyłu, która idzie pomóc poszkodowanej Orihime Inoue. Yoruichi odwraca się i brutalnie atakuje Yammy'ego, dosłownie wali go w ziemię. Gdy Yoruichi zaczyna pomagać już Orihime, Yammy zamierza zaatakować ją Cero, ale zjawia się Kisuke i blokuje jego atak. Kiedy Yammy zamierza zaatakować, Urahara wysyła Nake, Benihime w stronę Arrancara, ale został on odbity przez Ulquiorrę gołą ręką. Ulquiorra uderza Yammy'ego w brzuch za jego poczynania, wyjaśnia mu, z kim ma do czynienia. Arrancarzy następnie wracają do Hueco Mundo. Później widzimy w sklepie Uraharę i Yoruichi oraz wyzdrowiałych rannych po walce z Yammym i Ulquiorrą. Gdy Urahara wyraża zaniepokojenie stanem rannych, Yoruichi przyznaje, że była głupia, ponieważ nie walczyła z nimi za pomocą Shunkō, choć nie sądziła, że Hierro Arrancara ma takie gęste ciśnienie duchowe. Urahara potwierdza, że Arrancarzy są trudniejsi niż Hollowy, choć nie sądził, że w takim stopniu. Później widzimy ją, gdy Orihime pojawia się w sali treningowej, ponieważ Urahara chciał z nią porozmawiać o nadchodzącej walce. Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) Sztuczna Karakura thumb|right|Yoruichi atakująca Aizena Gdy Urahara i Isshin Kurosaki unieruchomili Aizena, Yoruichi przygotowuje się do ataków na Aizena z góry. Uderza w plecy z taką siłą, że niszczy okolicę, a następnie bezpośrednio uderza z jeszcze większą siłą, powodując uszkodzenie całego bloku. Urahara potem krzyczy do Yoruichi by odeszła. Aizen szybko odzyskuje równowagę i przed atakiem Yoruichi uderza ją, niszczy pancerz na lewej nogawce. Aizen wyłania się z gruzu z jego nową formę, poważnie pęknięty. Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) Ekwipunek Yoruichi jest posiadaczką 3 cennych przedmiotów: thumb|right|Różdżka do lotu *'Różdżka z czaszką': na jednym końcu i macką (na drugim) owijającą się wokół ramienia i tworzącą skrzydło pozwalające latać. * : jest to brązowa peleryna związana sznurem do którego końców przymocowana jest brosza z herbem klanu Shihōin. Pozwala unosić się w powietrzu *'Tarcza Shihōin': nie należy bezpośrednio do Yoruichi, ale do jej rodziny. Potężne urządzenie użyte do zniszczenia Sōkyoku. Jest to olbrzymia tarcza z herbem rodu Shihōin. Przechodzi przez nią sznurek, do którego trzeba przywiązać dwa Zanpakutō aby aktywować moc. thumb|right|Zbroja Yoruichi *'Zbroja': zestaw metalowych butów i rękawic stworzonych przez Kisuke Uraharę, w szczególności mające na celu przeciwstawić się mocnemu Hierro Arrancarów podczas uderzeń. Są wyjątkowo trwałe, zdolne ochronić użytkownika, lecz da się je zniszczyć. Moce i Umiejętności frame|right|Prędkość Yoruichi *'Mistrzyni Shunpo': z tego powodu została nazwana Shunshin. Dawniej mogła zrobić ogromną liczbę kroków, po 100 latach musi zrobić przerwę na oddech po 200 krokach. *'Mistrzyni walki wręcz': jako były kapitan 2 Dywizji, jest mistrzynią walki wręcz. *'Ekspert Kidō': Yoruichi mistrzowsko orientuje się w Kidō. Mimo, że powszechnie stosuje Shunpo i techniki walki, jest w stanie zmieszać tą technikę z innymi. frame|right|Shunkō Yoruichi * : to połączenie Hakudy i Kidō. Walczy przy pomocy ciśnienia Kidō. Technika (w wykonaniu Yoruichi) pozwala unieruchomić przeciwnika lub wystrzelić promień o potężnej, destrukcyjnej sile w stronę przeciwnika. Energię może też dostarczyć do nóg. Zanpakutō thumb|right|Zanpakutō Yoruichi Jako były kapitan Gotei 13 wiadomo, że Yoruichi posiada Zanpakutō i osiągnęła Bankai, ale opiera się wyłącznie na Hohō, Shunpo i Shunkō. Mimo że nie nosi katany przy sobie, w przeszłości można było u niej ją zauważyć. Przypomina kodachi lub wakizashi, które jest podobne do Suì-Fēng *'Shikai': nieznane. *'Bankai': nieznane. Znaczenie imienia i nazwiska Yoruichi dzieli się na Yoru: (夜, co oznacza noc), Ichi: 一 jeden/pierwszy Shihōin dzieli się na Shi: (四, cztery), hō': (楓, klon - drzewo), ''in: (院, świątynia (w herbie rodu widać cztery liście klonu).'' Cytaty *(Do Orihime i Sado) "Serce i Dusza są połączone, ważne jest, gdzie jest serce." *(Jak powyżej) "Tak jak człowiek z szablą stara się coś chronić. Być może za życie, miejsce w społeczeństwie lub reputację, rzeczy, które kocha, rzeczy, które uważa, że nie mają znaczenia, czy to jest dobre lub złe, chęć ochrony się nie zmienia." Ciekawostki thumb|right|Yoruichi w postaci kota *Najczęściej wykorzystywaną formą przez Yoriuchi to przemiana w czarnego kota. *W sondażu na najlepsze walki, walka z Suì-Fēng zajęła 9 miejsce. *W sondażach popularności zajęła 15 miejsce w pierwszej ankiecie, 19 w drugiej, 7 w trzecim sondażu i 28 w czwartym. Nawigacja Kategoria:Byli kapitanowie Kategoria:Byli Shinigami Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobieta